pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean Girls make Mean Classmates
Mean Girls Make Mean Classmates The following story is a Phineas & Ferb Forever Episode . Please note that i do take requests and episode ideas and i will be happy to add your name on it! Talk to me on my talk page HyperHearts58 Thank you! And Enjoy! Mean Girls Make Mean Classmates The Girls all met up at Isabelee's house to have a Mean/Popular Girls Meeting. "So girls! We need another plan on how to humuliate Benzuss into leaving! Natalie?" Isabelee called. "We could tell Phineas about how she--" "I got it! We start a clique!" Isabelee interrupted. '"Well actually I-" "What shall we name our clique?" Isabelee interrupted again. "I was thinking-" "We can name it the I-Clique! For Isabelee!" Ronnie interrupted. Natalie glared at Ronnie. "Sorry!" Ronnie said. "You're a guiness, Ronnie! The I-Clique! I like it!" Isabelee grinned her most mischevious grin. (The Next Day) Phineas and the gang were talking in a group when the I-Clique walked through the door. All the boys and girls (except for Phineas and the gang) gawked at them. They all had jackets with the letter "I" painted on it. They wore identical outfits and a single black glove on their right hands. "There's the target! Rip 'em to shreads girls!" Isabelee yelled/whispered pointing to the still chatting Phineas and Ferb with their friends. "Hello boyz! And weirdo/nerdy girl with a sister on the side, and Little Miss Pink Pixie!" Isabelee smirked. "Why I oughta--!" Daisy growled, about to charge. "Daisy! Calm down!" Didi said resisting her sister. "What's up with the get-up?" Didi asked. "Oh nothing it's just the I-Clique's new look!" Isabelee replied snobbily. "The I-Clique?! What kinda name is that?!" Didi laughed. "A cool name! The kinda name you would never have!" Isabelee smirked walking away. The group just looked at each other. "I don't think I do!" Didi mocked back in a fake Isabelee voice. The group laghed. (Later at Lunch) When Phineas and his friends entered the cafateria they couldn't believe what they saw. The I-Clique had their own table with a bunch of "fans" around them. "Oh sorry Phin! This seats taken!" Isabelee laughed along with their "fans". Phineas growled silently clutching his tray until his knuckles turned white. Ferb released Phineas' grip from the tray a little. "Phineas don't listen to her! She's just trying to get to you!" Benzuss said as they got to a table. 'Yah. You're right Benzuss! Thanks." Phineas grinned. Daisy and Didi then walked into the cafateria. "Oh, joy!" Daisy clenched her teeth. Didi walked up to the group. "Let me guess: the I-Clique!" Didi sighed. They all nodded their heads. Didi walked over to the I-Clique's table. "Oh hey Little Miss Nobody!!!" Isabelee laughed. Daisy stood up straight, and watched from a distance. "Isabelee what is up with all this?!" Didi asked. "Oh it's just your typical popular girls sitting at a usual fancy table surronded by people who love us!" Isabelee laughed. Phineas stood up but Ferb pulled him back down. "You do know all these people are just here for your stuff? Right!" Did pointed out as two girls were stealing a turkey and salmon. Didi turned back around. "See?!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas & Ferb Forever Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:HyperHearts58's Pages